The Consultant Twins
by spirk-is-real
Summary: This is an AU of Sherlock, where Sherlock is a girl and has a Twin! They solve crimes and deal criminals and only slightly annoy Mycroft!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Sherlock Holmes was at Barts' morgue. She was testing to see if the body bruises after death. 'Why?' you may ask, well no one can answer that except Sherlock herself. She took the riding crop was pulled back all the way then she brought it down very hard.

"So, bad day was it?" Mark Hooper said through chuckles.

"I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man's alibi depends on it. Text me," Sherlock says looking down at his work.

"So, I was thinking, maybe when your finished, would you like to have some coffee?" Mark asked.

"Are you asking me out oh a date?" Sherlock asked, looking up from her work with a confused look.

"Uh," Mark starts, "No. Do you want coffee?"

"Black, two sugars, thank you," Sherlock said. Mark leaves to go get the coffee. Sherlock leaves to go to the computer lab. He sits down and logs into his account. At that moment two men walk in talking about the differences from now to when they trained here.

"Ah, Mike Stamford, for what do I owe the pleasure?" Sherlock says looking at him through the reflection in the computer screen. He stands up and turns around.

"Hullo, Sherlock. This is Dr. John Watson, he is in the store for a flat. I recall that you complained one day that your landlady had you clean some flats that nobody is using, so I brought him here," Mike explained. Sherlock nods and turns back to the computer screen. He sighs loudly.

"Can I borrow your phone? There is no signal on mine," Sherlock asks.

"Left it at home," He sighs, holding his hand up.

"Here, you can borrow mine," John offers.

"Oh, thank you," Sherlock replies. Giving him a sideways glance Sherlock took the phone. He typed in a number and started typing.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asked while typing. Mike smiles at John's confused look.

"Sorry?" John said.

"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock said, he had stopped typing.

"Afghanistan, sorry? How did you know?" John asked. Mark walked in with the coffee.

"Ah, Coffee, thank you Mark," Sherlock said.

—

Emma Holmes sat down at 221B Baker street looking for a case. Her mobile rings, Sherlock was calling. Emma picks up the phone and answers;

"Emma I will be inviting a War Doctor whose name is John Watson, to come and see the flats up for rent." She says over the phone.

"Okay, but what ever you do, don't insult him," Emma warned her. Sherlock made a very loud and overdrawn sigh, the he hung up. Emma got up and started cooking dinner. She was the only one who really ate between the two.

 **Ok so this was a 'Present' made for my best friend! We RP this AU (Alternative Universe) all the time! So please read follow and leave criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

 **Hello and Thank You to my followers! If you are going to leave a review that says this is terrible, just leave, don't read it if you don't like it. I will update Wednesdays and Saturdays.**

Emma sat in the living room of 221B Baker Street, waiting for Sherlock to come home with the stray. She read her mobile phone for a case.

"Hmm, 'Stalemate in the halls'

'A man was murdered in the hall of a the Bagel Factory- Willesden Green Unit. No weapons found on scene but a a pipe. The autopsy was inconclusive as to cause of death. The autopsy shows that there where two blows to each leg and arm. The dead man is  
John White, he was the factory's Human Resources, and was murdered at the unused sector of the factory. The factory's security camera's caught nothing and there are no witnesses. After talking to friends and family, we gathered that he had no known  
enemies. Please contact Scotland Yard if you have any knowledge or leads.'

I think this case will do." Emma says. She saves the page, gets out of it and calls Sherlock.

"Yes?" She heard Sherlock's impatient voice.

"I have a case, it will be good and Scotland Yard is stumped on it!" Emma says excitedly.

"Ok, I will be home in ten minutes," She responded and hung up.

—

Sherlock sat in the cab next to John Watson.

"Deduction," She said randomly.

"I didn't say anything," He replied.

"I could see you thinking, about asking 'How did you know Afghanistan?',"

"Lucky guess," John answered in disbelief.

"I never guess, it's a waste of time and not logical," She stated.

"Ok but how did you get Afghanistan?" He asked.

"You hold yourself with a manner of respect, humbleness and dignity, which indicates you used to have a job were you answer to a higher authority and while doing so you have to give your full attention and stand in this manner. You are used to it to the  
point that you do it out of habit, you have been on that job for about three, to two years. That brings the field down to thee jobs:

Soldier

Police

Fireman

Now I noticed you have a tan, but your wrist is pale, which means it was unintentional. That knocks off Police and Fireman from the list, because if you were a Fireman or Police you wouldn't get tanned like that. Now you can't just leave the army when  
you feel like it, so that means either you were terrible at being a soldier or an injury. You were injured and you healed but it led to a psychosomatic limp and because of that you were discharged. I know it healed because the injury was to your shoulder,  
you can see it when you walk, there's a slight stiffness to it. It's like you naturally feel it would hurt to move it. But if it was recent you would either have something covering it or it wouldn't be so stiff. Now how do I know about how the shoulder  
caused the limp? I know because the limp is why you were discharged because that's is an actual problem to being a soldier. The shoulders different, it would still hurt but you can work without only as a doctor. No you would've had to return take  
lessons and go back, and for only three years that wasn't possible so you had to start as a doctor. Anyway I also know that if something happened to the leg to cause the limp you would see the aftermath of it, and on top of that you have pain in the  
leg but you act like you've forgotten it, which means psychosomatic. Now the only two places soldiers are being shipped off to that would cause a tan is Iraq and Afghanistan, so I asked," Sherlock said. John looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's amazing,"

They arrived at 221B Baker Street, and the door opened.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock said happily.

"Hello dear, come in, come in. I see you've brought home a stray. Are you looking for a place to stay? Oh, Emma is saying something about a new case?" said.

"Can you make us a cup of tea?" Sherlock asked.

"Just this once, I'm your Landlady not your house keeper." told her. They walked up to 221B Baker Street's living room so Sherlock can drop her coat and purse off.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Emma asked.

"Have you told her anything?" John asked. Sherlock shookher head.

"Afghanistan," John said again, less surprised.

 **So this is the new chapter! These deductions weren't hard but weren't easy, please tell me if I need to fix something and I will! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Sorry I haven't been updating! I get busy but I will conform to my set schedule. I will make the chapters longer, and I changed Willows name to Emma.**

"So! Let's go see some flats," Sherlock said clapping her hands together.

"Wait, you guys are twins?" He asked finally taking that detail in. Sherlock smiled a creepy fashion.

"Well, if it means that I can be anti-social and she does all the talking, then yes!" Sherlock answered.

"What she means is that yes we are twins," Emma corrected. Mrs. Hudson comes in with three cups of tea.

"Here you go, but just this time," She says. She exits and they all take a cup. Sherlock sits in the arm chair next to the window and Emma takes the seat opposite of Sherlock's. John sit's down on the sofa.

"So, more about this case," Sherlock prompts.

"Well, victim John White was murdered in the Bagel factory- Willesden Green Unit. There was no video recordings or witness. The only clue left was a pipe. He was murdered in the more unused part of the factory. Which means footprints! The autopsy was  
inconclusive to the cause of death, but there were two blows to each limb." Emma briefed.

"Yes! Finally something fun going on!" Sherlock said while jumping up slightly. John looked at Emma for an explanation.

"We love to solve murders. We enjoy it. But she shows it, while I conceal it. It's more decent to conceal it but on the inside I am extremely happy," Emma explained.

"Well, I should like to join you," John interjected.

"Hold on," Sherlock said as if she remembered something. She walked around the flat poking little holes and moving books around. After about two minutes she returned with three camera's. Emma and Sherlock sighed simultaneously

"We'll shall check that out tomorrow, but right now you need a flat!" Sherlock said. The two walk out to go look for a flat owned by Mrs. Hudson.

An hour later Emma hear a knock at the door down stairs, she hears it open. It shuts and they hear someone comes up the stairs. The door opens and Mrs. Hudson walks in with a package,

"This is for you," She said, handing it to Emma. It was yellow, with no seal except except a note.

"' _I will be seeing you very soon. The Game Is On - JM_ '" Emma read aloud. She slowly opened it and took out a bomb. Three wires were sticking up and connected to another part of it. Emma looks at the time left.

 _I have a minute and twenty-seven seconds. Ok so there are three wires, two detonate it and one defuses it. 'Bomb Schematics'_ Emma thinks remembering the book she owned. Emma bolts up and grabs the book from the shelf. She flips to the page.

 _The red one connects the explosives to the detonator. The Green one is connected to the defuser and the detonator. Lastly the blue one is connected to the Explosives and the defuser._

 _Green sounds like the best chance!_ She pulls a knife off of the shelf, and pulls and cuts the green one.

"DEACTIVATED!" A loud robotic voice says.

"I had seven seconds left!" Emma said excitedly, she felt her adrenaline running she smiled.

 _Who sent that?_ A voice nagged at the back of her head. Emma picked up the package that she dropped unconsciously. _Yellow. Cushioned so it wouldn't break._ She tears a piece off of paddings outer layer. _Alpaca wool, artificial. Tainted, but not old, made that way. It was grey, with a tinge on black. This is only made in Bohemia. Skin flakes, eczema. Name at the corner. 'Micheal Warner'. Crocheted. Made by hand._ She  
flips it in her hand. _'Wool's of The World'_

"This came from Bohemia, it's artificial. The maker has the skin disease known as eczema, Micheal Warner. He owns a business called 'Wool's of The World'," Emma said aloud, as if talking to Sherlock, but remembered that she wasn't there. Emma went back  
to the package. She pulled off the note and read it again to herself.

' _I will seeing you very soon._ _The Game is On - JM' Is this a threat? Should I tell Sherlock? No. She would handle it poorly. No, Mycroft would handle this better, but he's probably still made from the confetti "accident"._

John and Sherlock were looking for flats. They finally stopped at 221A and decided it was the best option. They talked to Mrs. Hudson and worked something out. John stayed a little bit longer to chat with the Holmes and then left.

They got bright up in the morning to go to the crime scene. They signaled down a taxi and squeezed in there.

They got there about an hour later and exited the vehicle, it drove off.

"Ah Emma, Sherlock, always a pleasure," Greg Lestrade welcomed them.

"Hi, Greg, this is a colleague," Emma told Greg.

"His names not Greg!" Sherlock said.

"Yes, it is Sherlock," Greg said, sighing. This was a normal occurrence, Sherlock could never remember names real well. One long conversation/argument later, and Greg was taking them to the back of the factory. There was multiple foot prints found in  
dust. Sherlock and Emma got down on the ground.

"I'll take these and you take those," They said siamotainously, while pointing to the same ones for each person. Emma took the one on the right and Sherlock took the left. They followed them fully and came back to them.

"Well the killer is about two meter's tall, and smokes. He will most likely hunt and he owns his own pair of shoes. He will be very strong and will most likely be a construction worker." Described Emma.

"What we the think happened is the kiiller made some weird noises and drew him back here. Then he came up behind and with one large swipe across both legs broke them. He then broke the arms. Once done he took the metal bar and hit him multiple times."  
Sherlock said. Sherlock picked up the bar and examine it. Sherlock dropped the pipe and ran. Emma ran after her but wasn't quick enough so she went home. That left John here alone. John walked to the exit.

"Where's the way to get a taxi?" He asked the dark-skinned woman outside.

"Follow this road take a right, then take your first left and you will be out to the main roads. It's Donavan, by the way, agent Donavan," Donavan introduced her self.

"Thanks, John Watson," He told her, "Well I should be on my way," I said.

"You should stay away from Sherlock and Emma Holmes." Called out agent Donavan. "Why?" John asked.

"You see, they get off on this, they enjoy it. They aren't paid, they come for fun. They're psychopaths, and psychopaths get bored,too it won't be enough to find the body. Soon we will find a body and Sherlock and Emma will be the ones who put it there."  
Donavan said. John shook his head and left. On his way to get a taxi he heard a police telephone box ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Do you see the video CCTV camera on the building to the left of you?" A cool and calm male voice asked. John looked at it.

"Yes," He replied curiously.

"Look to the building to the right of you, do you notice the CCTV camera?" He asked. He looked at it straight into the camera. He nodded, wanting to know if the male was actually in control of the CCTV's and can see him now.

"Now look lastly to the building in front of you," The man asked. John did as asked and nodded.

"Good. Now, John Watson, get into the car. I would normally make a threat but I think you grasp you situation." John complied to the voice on the phone. As he got in he noticed a woman sitting there, who, in his opinion, was very attractive. She was holding  
and staring at a phone.

"Hello," John said,

"Hi," She says kindly looking up from her phone, then back down to it.

"What's your name then?"

"Uh…. Anthea," She says.

"Is that your real name?" He asked.

"No," Anthea replied.

"I'm John."

"Yes I know." They waited in silence for a few moments.

"Any point in asking where I'm going?" John asked.

"None at all…" Anthea replied, "John," She finished.

"Ok," He replied and they stopped talking.

They arrived there about fifteen minutes later. John Watson was driven inside and dropped off. He saw a man standing in the middle of the room. _Probably the man who called._ He thought. John walked closer to see that the man had a umbrella in his  
possession, and was using it as if it were a cane.

"Have a seat, John," Greeted the man who called him.

"You know, I've got a phone," John replied, "I mean very clever and all that, but uh… You could just phone me. On my phone." John finishes.

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock and Emma Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place. Your leg must be hurting you. Sit down," The man states.

"I don't want to sit down," John told him.

"You don't seem very afraid," The man in the suit said.

"You don't seem very frighting," John quickly replied back. He laughs at this;

"Yes," He said, smiling, "The bravery of a soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think? What is your connection with Sherlock and Emma Holmes?" He asks.

"I don't have one. I barely know them, I met them… yesterday,"

"And since yesterday, you're moving in in a flat next to them, you have decided to go solve crimes with them. I even see some flirting. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?" The man stated raising his eyebrow.

"How could you possibly know that?" John asked surprised.

"So that was flirting?" The man said now slightly smirking.

"Who are you?" John asked tensely.

"An interested party." He says mysteriously.

"Interested in Sherlock and Emma? Why? I'm guessing you're not friends." John asked.

"You've met them. How many friends do you imagine they have? I am the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock and Emma Holmes is capable of having."

"And what's that?" John asks.

"An enemy."

"An enemy?"

"In their minds, certainly. If you were to ask them, they'd probably say their arch-enemy. They do love to be dramatic." He says.

"Well, thank God you're above all that." John retorts. His phone makes a chime. He digs it out an reads the text.

 _Baker Street. Come at once if convenient._

 _EH_

"I hope I am not distracting you." The man says.

"Not distracting my at all." John assures him.

"Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock and Emma Holmes?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that's non of your business."

"It could be."

"It really couldn't."

"If you do move into, um…" He pulls out and opens mini-notebook, " 221A Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way." He closes the mini-notebook and places it back in his suit.

"Why?" John asks.

"Because your not a wealthy man."

"In exchange for what?"

"Information," The man in the suit stated. "Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel… uncomfortable with. Just tell me what they're up to."

"Why?"

"I worry about them, constantly." He said emotionlessly, with a straight face.

"That's nice of you." John replied back.

"But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a… difficult relationship." He says while studying his umbrella. John's phone chimed again. He pulled it out of his pocked once more.

 _If inconvenient, come anyway._

 _SH_

"No,"John said.

"But I haven't mentioned a figure."

"Don't bother." The man chuckles.

"You're very loyal _very_ quickly." He said.

"No, I'm not. I'm just not interested." The mans face contorts into a small and quick flash of surprise but it goes back to normal as he pulled out the mini-notebook.

"'Trust issues,' It says here." The man says. John's face changed to a tinge of fear.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Could it be that you've decided to trust Sherlock and Emma of all people?" The man says dodging the question prior to the remark.

"Who says I trust him?"

"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily."

"Are we done?" John asked slightly creeped out.

"You tell me?" The man asked. Johns head tilts to the side. He turns to walk out.

"I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him, but I can see from your left hand that's not going to happen." The man says again putting away his mini-notebook. John slightly shakes his head and turns round;

"My what?" He asks.

"Show me." The man says. John holds it up, and the man walks to him after smiling.

"Don't." John said as he got closer. The man gives an ' _I know more than you, just let me see it_ ' look. John reluctantly holds out his hand. The man placed his hand under John's and his other hand moves from the middle of John's hand to his finger  
tips.

"Remarkable," The man exclaims calmly.

"What is?"

"Most people blunder around this city, and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock and Emma Holmes, you see the battlefield. You've seen it already. Haven't you?"

"What's wrong with my hand?" John asks.

"You have intermittent tremor in you left hand. Your therapist thinks it's post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you're haunted by memories of your military service." He says.

"Who the Hell are you?" John asked ver nervously, "How do you know that?" He asked in a more dazed voice.

"Fire her. She's got it the wrong way round. You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady. You're not haunted by the war, Dr. Watson… You miss it." He says, "Welcome back." He whispers. The man takes his umbrella and spins it while  
leaving.

"Time to chose a side, Dr. Watson." The man says.

—

 **Ok so this chapter was hard fun and annoying all in one! Yay! So please come back next Saturday for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Sherlock and Emma sat in their chairs. They were smoking a pipe, and Sherlock dramatically was trying to smoke three. They talked when they got home. Sherlock had left in a hurry to talk to friends from a factory that manufactured pipes. Emma had left but half way to Baker Street decided to go back and examine the body, think she had a lead. She was incorrect about the lead, but had found that the wallet and phone had been stolen. She then visited friends and family.

John arrived at 221B Baker Street. He went up to the living room to see Sherlock with three pipes, and Emma with one.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Smoking a pipe, it helps us think," Emma says.

"Is that three pipes?" John asks Sherlock.

"It's a three pipe problem," Sherlock responds.

"Well? You asked me to come I'm assuming it's important," John says after awhile.

"Oh. Yeah, of course. Can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock asked.

"My phone?"

"I don't want to use mine. Always a chance that my number will be recognized. It's on the website."

"Mrs. Hudson's got a phone."

"Yeah, she's down stairs. I tried shouting but she didn't hear."

"I was on the other side of London." He says tense.

"There was no hurry,"

"Here," John says handing Sherlock his phone.

"So what's this about?" John says after sitting down.

"On my desk there's a number. I want you to send a text." Sherlock says.

"You brought me here to send a text?"

"You can send it yourself," Emma intervenes. Sherlock sighs excessively, but gets up to send the text. John goes up to the window and looks out.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, glancing in his direction.

"I just met a friend of yours."

"A friend?" Sherlock asks looking up.

"An enemy."

"Oh. Which one?" Emma asks.

"Well, your arch-enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?" Emma narrows her eyes and Sherlock rolls them.

"He does love to be dramatic," Sherlock says.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Emma asks.

"Yes," John said looking at her.

"I don't know why, though, with his CCTV cameras he leaves everywhere." Sherlock said quietly.

"Did you take it?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Pity, we could have spilt the fee. Think it through next time." Sherlock said.

"Who is he?" John asked.

"The most dangerous man you've ever met, and not my problem right now. Com' on were going to Angelo's Diner," Sherlock gets up and heads to the stairs, Emma then follows and so does John.

When they get there they are greeted by Angelo and Sherlock and Emma talk to him for awhile then John orders his food.

"People don't have arch-enemies." John says.

"I'm sorry?" Emma asks.

"In real life. There are no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn't happen."

"Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull." Sherlock said rudely.

"So who did I meet?" John asked.

"What do real people have, then, in their real lives?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

Friends. People they know, people they like. People they don't like. Girlfriends, boyfriends."

"Yes, well, as I was saying,.. dull." Sherlock said.

"So what are we doing here?" John asked deciding to change the subject.

"The text I sent was to the killer. I made it seem as though John White is still alive. I told him to come to this restaurant. If he get's it he will come here to solve the unfinished business."

"What if he's seen the news and he knows that he is dead?"

"We talked to Lestrade about keeping it from the papers," John nodded and started eating his food.

When the food was done they stood up and went to pay.

"So, I guess the murder hadn't seen the text," John said. After he said that a man walked in and look around. Sherlock put a hand inside his pocket, and went up to him. We all followed.

"Mr. Blake, you are under ar-" Sherlock had started to say but the man made a run for it. Sherlock took off running after him. John started to but Emma put her hand out.

"Aren't we going to go?" He asked her.

"No, it's Sherlock's turn. She called the arrest, sadly." Emma says.

"Sadly?"

"Me and her and our brother are having a friendly waiver. Who can arrest the most criminals," Emma explains.

"Brother?"

"Never mind." Just the Emma's phone chimed.

"We can go, she's caught him," Emma said and took off running. By the time the two got there Scotland Yard already arrived.

"So how did you find him?" Lestrade asked.

"I asked the a friend of mine who works at the factory about what shift produced this pipe, and checked if this pipe ever made it through clearance. It didn't so it was stole. I did a background check of everyone between the who works to stamp the pipe to who clears it. Five came up very suspicious, but when Emma went to talk to the families, she found out that John had a row recently with a friend. That friend were one of the five that came out suspicious. I knew that it was him for sure, because the only prints ever found on the pipe were not finger prints, but glove prints. The glove prints were the same one's over and over again showing that the owners didn't change," Sherlock explained.

"Thanks," Greg said nodding.

Sherlock, Emma and John headed out;

"So, you going to help save cases from now on?" Emma asks.

"Oh yes," John says smiling. The man John saw earlier climbed out of a car and stood up.

"Sherlock, Emma, that's him, that's the man I was talking to you two about," John said nervously.

"I know exactly who that is," Emma replied.

"So…. Another case cracked. How very public-spirited. Though that's never really your motivation, is it?" The man asked.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, irritatedly.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, we've been hearing about your "concern"." Sherlock saying concern sarcastically.

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" The man asked.

"Oddly enough, no." Sherlock said.

"We have more in common that you'd like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. And you know how it always upset Mummy." He said.

"Told you, dramatic 'people will suffer'," Sherlock mocked.

"We upset her?" Emma asked, "Us?" Emma asked as if that was the craziest thing you ever heard, "It wasn't us that upset her, Mycroft!" Emma said angrily.

"No. No, wait….. Mummy? Who's Mummy?" John asked confused. "Mother. Our Mother," Emma explained, "This is our brother, Mycroft."

"Putting on weight again?" Sherlock said to annoy him.

"Losing it, in fact." Mycroft smiles sarcastically.

"He's your brother?" John asked.

"Of, course he's our brother." Emma said.

"So he's not…" John started.

"Not what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Criminal mastermind?" John asked.

"Close enough," Sherlock said after looking at Mycroft.

"For goodness' sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government."

"And that's as modest as he get's!" Sherlock replied.

"He is the British Government, when he's not too busy being the British secret service or the CIA on a freelance basis." Emma told him.

"Oh, and take these back!" Sherlock handed him the CCTV camera's completely destroyed. Mycroft sighed and took the CCTV's.

"Who won this arrest?" Mycroft asked.

"Sherlock," Emma sighed.

"I'm winning," Mycroft smiled.

"Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic." Sherlock says.

"Good bye, Mycroft," Emma says. They all leave back to Baker Street.

 **Well there you go. There's another chapter. Go to my profile to find updates about fanfictions, updates and such. I will be on vacation next week so no for sure updates. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Sherlock and Emma sat around 221B Baker Street. They sat bored and tired, they wanted, no… needed something to do. The door opened and they bolted up expecting a client to find that John Watson, had come over. His shoulders and head were soaking wet.

"Good afternoon," Emma says gesturing to an empty chair.

"Are you sure, wouldn't want to wreck you chair,"

"It's fine," Emma assured him. He walked over and sat down onto the chair. After sitting down he looked over at Sherlock. She wasn't moving and it seemed as if she wasn't breathing.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Does she ever seem okay?" Emma asked jokingly, earning a chuckle. They had now gone on at least five recorded mysteries, each of them solved, "But yes, she's fine. She's just in her mind palace."

"Mind palace?" John asked.

"It's an old memory technique, theoretically if you store a fact or memory there you can never forget it. But we usually use it to think or to get away from the boredom of everyday life. I have one also, but I don't go in as deeply, so I can still here everything outside of my mind palace clearly. For Sherlock it's muffled," She explained.

"Umm, no it's not," Sherlock said distantly, but she still had her eyes closed.

"Stop lying, you prick, you specifically told me and Mycroft that it was muffled,"

"When?" She asked.

"Last Christmas!"

"Oh, wasn't that when I…."

"Yes," She said smiling.

"Oh, yes: _that_ Christmas," Sherlock said smirking at the memory.

"What did you do?" John asked, curious about what Sherlock was smirking about.

"All I can say is glitter, glue and Mycroft," Sherlock said grinning evilly.

"She put glue on him when he was sleeping, then sprinkled glitter on him. He came to dinner looking like that. He then proceeded with chasing after Sherlock. When he finally stopped it was about dinner time. Mycroft started talking about a case we had recently, telling us who had done it, even though we knew who it was. It eventually led to talking about our mind palaces, and how me and Mycroft can hear clearly, while Sherlock complained about it being muffled," Emma explained.

"I though Mycroft didn't solve cases," John said confused.

"He does occasionally, but just for fun."

"Or just in case we need his help."

"Help?"

"He is both better at deduction and smarter than the both of us," Emma said. John was shocked. He didn't paint the twins as someone who would admit something like that. Just then Sherlock's phone went off.

"Mycroft," She said with distaste. She answered the phone.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I didn't know! They don't tell me things," She said after a while. Emma and John heard the door bell and an unfamiliar voice ask about Sherlock and Emma.

"It isn't my turn I h-"

"If I find another damn CCTV anywhere in my flat, or downstairs; you can officially consider yourself dead to me!" She says cheerfully sarcastic.

"Take them to dinner, or something, I don't know!" He practically yells. The door opens and a man clad in a grey suit walked in. His shoulders and head were drenched. His right footed was up and his heel was the only thing in contact with the floor.

"Goodbye, brother mine," She says sarcastically, hanging up the phone.

"Excuse my sister, Sherlock, she was dealing with a family problem. Please sit, James Turner and tell me what the Bank of England wants in such a hurry," Emma welcomes. The man's face contorted in fear.

"How do you that!?" He asked scared.

"Well if you didn't want to be recognized you should push the I.D. card a little farther down in your pocket. But being in a hurry was noticeable from your shoes, and suit. You're wearing your work suit; you wouldn't be allowed to show up to work wet. So you normally on a day like this, you would've brought your umbrella, but you forgot it. Why? Possibly because you're nervous. But more likely, you're in a hurry. Your shoes also help because they shoe laces look as if you did it half-heartedly. Not good looking, very contradicting to the rest of your outfit. The quality of the shoes is very high, but you have used them for a long time. I can see that because the soles are worn out, but right now they are muddy. You of course wouldn't have treated the shoes like that, unless you were in a hurry," Emma explains, making it seem more simple than it felt.

"That was impressive," He said astounded.

"Now please sit down and pray tell us you story," Sherlock said impatiently.

"Okay," He said walking over and sitting down, "I am a bank teller for the Bank of England, and I am used to getting interesting or strange people at this job. But earlier today a man wearing all black and a low lying hood came up. He wanted to withdraw all of the money he had. He started saying weird things for example:

 _'Fourth of July, underground.'_

 _'Need a place to stay safe until it's over.'_

 _'Don't give an account to a Daniel Graves.'_

 _'Safe is out of London.'_

And other weird sentences. He told me his name is Bob Raker. I looked into the system to find that we didn't have any account under that name. Then he gave me an email address, which I looked up to find an account under the name of; Martin Grant. He gave me the password, house address it was under and his I. D. All seemed in order until I scanned the card and he said.

 _'T-Twenty hours till detonation.'_

I took it as a threat and immediately called security. They took him out. When lunch break came I raced home and called my friend, he recommended me to you guys. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but as I looked out my window I saw the same man again."

"Do you mind if we question you at all?" Emma asked.

"No, go right ahead," He replied.

"Do you remember any details about him?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing except he had a lotus flower tattoo on his right hand," He replied.

"Do you or your family have any enemies or grudges with anyone?" Emma asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Do you know of anyone that has a grudge against you or your family?"

"No."

"Can you tell us any other things he said?"

"Yes, two more things;

 _'Why this year?'_

 _'If I don't J. Moriarty, will be after me.'_ " He told them.

 _"J. Moriarty? JM?"_ Emma thought, her face went ghost white.

 _"J. Moriarty."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

 **I will not update next week due to my busyness.**

Emma's eyes grew. But she quickly hid it.

The twins had continued to ask questions until they felt content and excused the man.

"So do you have a lead?" John ask.

"I think so," Emma said.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have to run a name," She told him. They got a cab to Scotland Yard.

"Yes?" Lestrade asked as we walked.

"I need you to look up a man named Daniel Graves, J. Moriarty and Martin Grant," Sherlock said.

"On it," Greg said and walked over to the computer and typed in a few thing

"Daniel Graves, age 43. He lives on 223 Oak street. He works as an engineer," Greg says reading off the screen. He typed another name in.

"Martin Grant, age 36. He lives on 520 Pine drive. He works as a trades man," Greg informed. He typed in once more.

"I don't have a J. Moriarty on record," Greg says.

"Thanks," Sherlock said and walked out, with Emma and John on her tail. They left and got into a cab and went to 223 Oak. Once they walked up to the house they saw a huge symbol painted on to it.

"Those are an old Chinses numbering symbols," Emma said. She took out he phone and took a picture. "2, 15. 67, 283," Emma explains.

"In pairs," John observes.

"Yes, it's a code," Sherlock confirms.

"Well as a kid in clubs we would write secret messages with books. Like first number is page number, second is the word on the page," John says.

"Yes it's a common type of cipher. I have an idea, but we need a warrant," Emma says.

"I'll call Lestrade he'll help," Sherlock said pulling out her phone.

"Yes, it's Sherlock, I need a warrant," She says.

"Yes, I'm at 223 Oak street,"

Within two hours the trio were back at Baker street and sorting through books. They were looking for pairs of books. Three more hours and it was six o'clock. They had only gone through a quarter of the books they needed to go to.

"Anyone want to go for dinner?" Sherlock asked. John's phone chimed;

 **When are you coming to pick me up?**

 **From: Michelle**

"Oh, sorry. I have to go," John said getting up.

"Where?" Sherlock asked.

"A date," John said.

"A date?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes it's where to people who like each other go for dinner," John explained.

"That's what I was suggesting," Sherlock said. Emma sniggered;

"No it wasn't." Sherlock looked at her weirdly.

"What's the difference?"

"A date is for people who are boyfriend, girlfriend or going out," Emma says laughing. Sherlock looks embarrassed, and looks away.

"Bye, have fun," Emma said slightly laughing at Sherlock.

 **One hour later:**

Emma yawns from boredom. Her phone chimes, she pulls it out of her pocket and looks at it. Her eyes grow wide.

 **Come to the sewers under Northumberland street. Bring a gun, I'm being held hostage, so is Michelle (my date)! Come within thirty minutes or we're dead!**

 **John Watson.**

"Sherlock, get your coat, come on!" Emma says getting Sherlock up and heading for the door, with Sherlock behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he ran.

"John's been taken hostage!" She replies, turning right.

"Great," Sherlock said sarcastically. Emma hit her arm.

They arrived at Northumberland Street and opened the man hole cover. Sherlock climbed down the ladder followed by Emma. She pulled the cover back over and dropped to the bottom. They turned to the light. They dunked behind a wall and listened.

"Your friends don't show up, and I'll turn you into Swiss cheese," A thug said waving around a gun.

"I don't think you should do that!" Sherlock said.

"Boss! There here!" The thug screamed. He started shooting around. They started ricocheting off the walls. Emma and Sherlock started walking closer. The thug stopped shooting. Three of the ricocheted bullets went down the tunnel the other way. The other two continued ricocheting around the twins and finally came and lodged themselves into the thug. Another thug came out from around the corner, but Sherlock took out a pistol and shot his leg.

"John, are you okay?" Sherlock asked turning to John and his date.

"Yeah, but I would look at Michelle, I think a bullet grazed her shoulder," John said as Sherlock untied John. Emma looked at Michelle's shoulders.

"I'll be fine," Michelle says while looking at her. Emma starts working on her ropes.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I've called Lestrade, Scotland Yards on his way," Emma said dragging them above ground.

Later that night the four where sitting down drinking coca. Well, John and Michelle were. Emma and Sherlock were drinking tea.

"So, is this a norm for you three?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Emma replied.

The boss of the thugs had gotten away. She received a message by computer.

 **You messed up your chance.**

 **JM**

 **I will never make it again sir.**

 **SR**

 **No you won't.**

 **JM**

She looked at the screen confused. She felt a heat on her forehead and there was a red dot. A gun shot rang out and the woman dropped dead.


End file.
